


Balance

by JournalOfDeath



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Angst, Bisexual Aasim, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knives, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, Tavi Tony (my oc) x Javi are not Aasim's bio parents, Trans Aasim, Trans Male Character, pansexual louis, simulations, triggering content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfDeath/pseuds/JournalOfDeath
Summary: They say to trust the test, trust the results. But what if the test gives you more than one result? What if your trust is tested? Who can you trust?
Relationships: Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Javier García/Original Character(s), Ruby/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Balance - I -

They say trust the test, trust the results. But Aasim knew the test really doesn't have a say in what faction you choose. The war long ago is what made the founders decided to create the five factions. **Candor** : t _hey value honesty and order. They tell the truth, no matter what._ **Amity** : _they farm the land. They're all about kindness and harmony, always happy, always positive._ **Abnegation:** _The simple life, selfless, dedicated to helping others. Even helping the factionless, the ones who don't fit in anywhere._ **Dauntless:** _They guard the city, Brave and fearless._ Then there was his faction, **Erudite:** _They know everything, they value knowledge and logic._

Today he took the test, Aasim was scared it would tell him that he wasn’t Erudite. That he had to leave his grandmother behind. But he was even scared that it would tell him to stay. For his best Sophie the choice was easy, so was the outcome. She’s a picture-perfect Erudite, never late to class, constantly striving for excellence. Aasim envied and admired that about her. He lost his spark for wanting to know more, he knew enough already what else did he have to prove? 

A warm mug of coffee was set in front of him on the table, snapping him out of his turmoil. The mouth-watering smell of Hazlet and vanilla filled his senses as he picked up the steaming cup, offering his grandmother a warm smile of gratitude. 

“So today is the day,” His grandmother says. 

“I know,” Aasim whispered, taking a small sip of the piping hot liquid. 

“Are you nervous?” 

Aasim started down at his mug for a moment. Today is the day the aptitude test that will show him where he belonged out of the five factions he belonged in. And tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, Aasim would decide on a single faction; he will decide where to spend the rest of his life and he would decide if he would abandon his family or leave them. 

“No,” Aasim says, “The test doesn’t have to change our choices.” 

Aasim took a sharp intake breath and stood up, picking up his mug delicately. 

“Thank you for the coffee, grandmother.” 

His grandmother only smiled and raised from her seat, her hands gripping her cane for support as she stepped over to him. Her brown eyes are full of understanding and care as she hugs him tightly. The hug felt like a goodbye more than anything. 

“Go,” His grandmother took a step back, her smile was strained. “Sophie is waiting for you.” 

Aasim hated that she could read him like a book. Slowly he fetches his bag from the softa, making his way towards the door without looking back. Deep down, Aasim knows that she had her suspicions about him wanting to leave. He felt guilty for wanting to leave her. 

***

The Aptitude test begins after lunch. Every faction sitting at their own tables, as test administrators call ten names at a time, one for each room. Aasim scans the room silently. Each table is different, the Dauntless are loud and laughing, playing card games or yelling at each other. The Erudite chat over the books and newspapers, their crave for knowledge never ends. The Candor argues loudly, (Aasim never really understood the point of why Candors argue pointlessly but he had no room to judge) the argument a few of them were having was a serious one, considering the narrowed eyes and pursed lips Aasim noted. The Amity usually plays games, talking and giggling loudly while playing some type of game that includes singing. The Abnegation table didn’t make any noise, they waited patiently keeping to themselves. Silently, he swept his eyes over a few at the Abnegation table, observing the small and big things about them.

Sophie sat beside him with her twin, Minerva, the two talking quite loudly, he might add. Aasim didn’t bother joining in on their conversation, his nerves were quiet shot and he was afraid of making a fool of himself if he tried to speak. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches the look of curiosity shining in Sophie’s eyes. Before she could utter a word to him, her name is called, making her rise up elegantly from her seat and make her way towards an Abnegation volunteer, leaving him with Minerva. 

“So,” Minerva starts, clumsy moving seats so she was sitting in front of him. “Why so silent today, huh?” 

Aasim meets her gaze, his expression placid as he stares at her. They never really seen eye to eye, it wasn’t that Aasim disliked her per say, he just doubted her behavior. 

Minerva scoffed, arching her brow as she waited for a reply from him. Aasim simply cocked his head to the side and smirked, he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of his words that she could twist around and use as ammunition. 

“Hello? You going to answer me?” She questions, furrowing her brows. 

“No,” Aasim replies simply, sighing in relief when she stood and stormed off, muttering vulgar curses under her breath. With a sigh, Aasim shook his head, thankful to be alone, but also afraid to deal with his anxiety alone. 

Aasim looked down at the table. His stomach-churning as the anxiety pecks at him, he closes his eyes for a minute to calm his nerves, his eyes slowly fluttered open when his name is called. He stands and slowly walks towards the room, he didn’t want to do this now but it had to be done. It felt like his chest was tying itself into knots that kept getting tighter with every single step he took. With a deep breath, he enters the room, where a Dauntless man is waiting for him. 

He was not as severe-looking as the younger Dauntless members Aasim has encountered. He had a soft smile with brown eyes and wears a black T-shirt with a large leather jacket. When the man closed the door, Aasim noticed a tattoo on the back of the man’s neck, a black-and-white hawk with a blue eye. Aasim narrowed his eyes, a bit curious about what the hawk symbolizes. Politely, he casts his gaze away. 

Mirrors cover the inner walls of the room. Aasim could see the deep dark circles resting under his eyes, making him look like one of the walking dead. The ceiling glows white with light. In the corner of the small room is a reclined chair. Something you would probably see in a dentist's office. 

“Don’t worry,” The man laughs, patting him on the back. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

Aasim arched a brow at the man, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. 

“Have a seat kid.” The man says, “My name is Tony.” 

Aasim slowly sits himself down on the chair and recline, resting his head on the headrest. Tony busied himself with the machine on his left. Aasim tries not to think about when Tony hooks up the wires to the machine. 

“You’re afraid of the dark?” Aasim finds himself blurting as Tony attaches the electrode to his forehead.

Tony hummed a little, pressing another electrode to his forehead and explains, “I _was_ afraid of the dark, the hawk symbolizes the sun. Meaning I always have the sun on me. I got the tattoo as a celebration of overcoming my fear.” 

Aasim wanted to ask more but bit on his tongue, but he couldn’t help it. “Did you get it during your initiation?” 

“I did. After I ranked first.” Tony smiled, pressing the next electrode to his own forehead, and attaches a wire to it. 

Tony moves back to the monitor, moving some wires over and attaching them to them both. Aasim tried to relax but found himself gripping onto the recliners' armrests, his knuckles turning white. Tony connects the wires to the monitor, then passes over a vial of clear liquid. 

“Bottoms up,” Tony says

“What is it?” Aasim frowned, his throat feeling tight all of the sudden. He swallows hard and looks at the clear liquid in the vial. “What’s going to happen?” 

“I can’t tell you that. Just trust me, kid.” Tony says simply. 

Aasim sighed, pressing the air from his lungs as he tips the contents of the vial into his mouth. His eyes soon close.

_When he opens his eyes, he is no longer in the testing room. He stands in the cafeteria the tables are empty, he gazes out the glass walls to see it's raining. He looks at the table in front of him were two baskets sit. One of the baskets holds a hunk of cheese, and in the other, holds a long sharp knife._

_“Choose.” He hears a voice whisper behind him._

_“Why?” He asks an unknown feeling fills him, and the urge to turn around is clawing at him._

_“Choose…” Aasim turned on his heel, no one was behind him. He turns back to face the baskets. “Just tell me why.” He demanded, crossing his arms._

_“Choose now!”_

_Aasim narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, his fear dissipated and irritation filled him. “Have it your way,” The voice snaps._

_The baskets disappear. A loud growling fills the room and his heart started to race. Now standing ten feet away from him is a dog with a long pointed nose and pure black fur. It was crouched and slowly making its way towards him. The dog stops and stares at him baring its white teeth, the dog lets out a deep throaty growl and begins to move again. It was too late for Aasim to run, and he understood what the cheese and basket were for now._

_He quickly looks around, to find something to help him but the room was now empty tables and all. It was just him and this dog now, closing his eyes he slowly dropped to his knees and looked to the floor. Dogs could smell a person's fear and eye contact is considered as aggression. He holds his breath and stops himself from shaking as the dog got closer, its claws clicked on the tile floor making him quiver inwardly._

_He could feel the bogs breath on his cheek, then something rough and wet hits his cheek. The growling stops, and slowly Aasim looks up and frowns a bit, he moves so that he is now kneeling. The dog lets out a happy bark, propping its paws upon his shoulder._

_“Well, aren’t you a feisty thing?”_

_Aasim gets up slowly so he doesn’t startle it, but the dog was a different animal than the one he faced moments ago. Slowly Aasim stretches out a hand, carefully, so he could draw it back if it decided to turn on him. The dog nudges his hand with its head. Suddenly, Aasim feels glad that he didn’t pick up the knife. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he did._

_Aasim blinks, and when his eyes fluttered open, a child stands across the room wearing a blue and white dress. She stretches out both of her hands and squeals. “Puppy!”_

_As she runs towards the dog at his side, Aasim opens his mouth to warn her, but it was too late. A loud growl sounds in his ear and the dog turns. It starts to bark and snarl and snap, and its muscles tense up. Aasim doesn’t think, not once. He just jumps; hurling his body on top of the dog, wrapping his arms around its thick neck._

_Aasim’s head hits the ground. The dog is suddenly gone, and so is the little girl. He’s alone - in the testing room, now barren. Aasim turns around in a circle slowly, he had no reflection in the mirrors. Slowly he pushes the doors open and walks out into the halls, but weirdly it isn’t a hallway, but a bus, with all the seats, filled._

_Staying silently, he finds himself standing in the aisle, holding onto a pole for support. Sitting next to him is a man with a newspaper. His face his hidden behind the papers, but his hands are visible. They are scarred, like he was burned, and they clench around the paper like he wants to crumple it._

_“Do you know this guy?” The man asks. He harshly taps the picture on the front page of the newspaper. The headline reads:_ **_“Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!”_ ** _Aasim takes in a sharp breath as he stares at the words, his chest filling up with dread._

_In the picture beneath the headline is an older man, with a short beard. Aasim knows that man, but something wasn’t right here._

**_“This isn’t real.”_ ** _Is whispered in his ear by an invisible force, making the hairs on the back of his neck raise._

_“Why do you want to know?” Aasim questions, glaring questioningly at the man._

_“Just. Tell. Me.” The man spat, standing up from his seat, his large frame towering over him. The man’s mouth twists into a snarl, his face is scarred and his eyes are covered by sunglasses, slowly the man leans close. His breath smelled of alcohol and cigars. But Aasim wasn’t afraid, this wasn’t_ **_real._ **

_“And I said; why do you want to know?” Aasim snaps, staring at the man. Then it hit Aasim like a ton of bricks, this man was the murderer._

_“Answer me!” The man screams in his face, his hands gripping onto his arms harshly._

_Anger boils up in Aasim’s stomach and he shoves the man back. “I know it’s you.” Aasim spat, clenching his jaw, and his fists curled up._

_A dark chuckle passes through the man’s rotting teeth._

_“You’re a smart one aren’t you?”_

_Aasim huffed, his nostrils flaring as his fist suddenly flies out and connects with the man’s cheek._

_“Go. To. Hell.”_

***

Aasim wakes up to sweaty palms and a rapidly beating heart. He was back in the chair in the middle of the mirrored room. Slowly he tilts his head back, he sees Tony behind him. Tony’s lips were pinched together as he removed the electrodes from their heads. Patiently, Aasim waits for Tony to say something about the test - that it was over and that he got one of the factions. A pang of fear rips through him, he didn’t do poorly on the test, did he? Tony still doesn’t utter a word, he just pulls the wires from his forehead. 

With a heavy heart, Aasim sits forward and wipes his palms off on his slacks. All he could think about was what he did wrong, though the test was in his mind, he wondered how he could have messed it up. 

“That,” Tony finally speaks up, “Was perplexing. Excuse me. I’ll be back.” 

All Aasim could think was; Perplexing? How was his test perplexing? He didn’t understand and he wanted to know his results - if he even had any. 

The thoughts swirl around his head, making it ache. Aasim stands up, beginning to pace around the room as the minutes tick bye. Finally, the door opens and his worries ease slightly, hopefully, Tony has good news. 

“Sorry to worry, Aasim,” Tony offers him a nervous smile. He moves to stand next to him, and he looked tense and pale. 

“Aasim, your results were inconclusive,” Tony informs him. “Typically, each stage of the simulation eliminates one or more of the factions, but in your case, only one has been ruled out.”

Aasim stares at her in shock, his throat tightening as he struggles to find the words. “O-one?” He forces out, his eyes demanding an explanation. 

“You didn’t go for the cheese, So Amity was ruled out, and you didn’t pick up the knife. Which should have lead to your results but it didn’t.” Tony smiled sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Normally, as I said. A faction is usually ruled out by your choices, when you showed your knowledge about dogs, Erudite is the result. You threw yourself on the dog and attacked the man, which is a Dauntless trait. You knew who the man was and you made that clear, which is Candor and Abnegation, minus the violence.” Tony’s lips part in a sigh and he smiles worriedly. 

“So…” Aasim shakes his head, still processing everything that was just explained to him. “You don’t know what my aptitude is?” 

Tony sighed and crossed his arms, “Yes and no. My conclusion is that you display an equal aptitude for the four factions, minus Amity.” Tony glances behind them at the door before whispering; “People who get this kind of result are called Divergent.” 

Aasim blinked, his mouth falling open. “D-divergent?” He stammers. 

Tony nods and rests his hands on his shoulders, “Listen to me, under no circumstances, do not tell anyone what your results were.” 

“I know.” Aasim interrupts, arching a brow. But Tony shook his head and stepped back slightly. 

“No. This is different. Divergence is extremely dangerous, you understand?”  
  
Aasim didn’t, but he nodded nonetheless, his heart pounding harshly against his ribcage. How could test results be dangerous? How could one result - or in his case, four results be dangerous? 

“Okay.” Aasim nods, feeling uneasy the longer he stands in this room, the longer he thought about it. 

“I suggest.” Tony says, snapping him out of his haze, “that you go home. You have thinking to do, and staying here with the others will only stress you out.” 

“I… I have to tell Sophie, my friend, where I am going.” 

“I’ll let her know.” Tony opens the door for him, offering him an uneasy smile. 

Aasim hurriedly walked out, his eyes trained on the floor as he walked down the empty and quiet halls. All he could think about was the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow, all he could think about was the factions he received. It was his choice to choose regardless of his results. All Aasim knew was that; 

**_He needed to choose wisely._ **

****


	2. Balance -II-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I apologize deeply for that. While I'm saying this now. Here I Stand (The Delta, Louis Au) Will be updated soon. I have been in a dark place for a while and there are something things happening that are putting me under a lot of stress. But I'm going to start making a schedule for what I write. I have a one shot in the works that might be published before Chapter 3 of Here I Stand. Just bare with me, I will get back on track of updating frequently. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come! <3

Aasim decided to walk home that afternoon. If he got home early, his grandmother would notice when she checks the lock system every afternoon, and he didn’t want to explain what happened back in the testing room. Instead, he walks. Aasim knew that he would have to intercept Sophie before she mentioned anything to his grandmother, but Sophie was good at keeping secrets 

He walks in the middle of the road. The busses tend to hug the curbs near the Erudite building, it was safer for him this way. Aasim could see where the yellow lines used to be. They have no use for them now that there are very few cars on the road. The city didn’t need spotlights, either, but in some places, they dangle precariously over the road as if they would break at any given moment. 

Renovations move slowly through the city, which is a patchwork of new, clean buildings and old, crumbling ones. Most of the new buildings are next to the marsh, which used to be a lake a long time ago. Abnegation is responsible for the renovations. A part of Aasim doubted that they would be done by the end of the year as they promised.

Glancing up, Aasim sees a factionless man standing on the corner up ahead, it was an odd sight. Factionless never hung around so close to the Erudite sector. As he drew closer he took in the man's appearance, a slight grimace on his lips. The mans word ragged brown clothing and skin sags from his jaw. He started at Aasim, and Aasim stared back at him, there was something odd going on with this man. 

"Hey, Nose, " The man calls. His voice is raspy. "Have any food to spare?" 

Aasim froze as he stared at the man. It was like many different voices were talking at once in his head, _help him. Duck your head and walk away. Tell him to shove it. Lie._

His head started to hurt and he felt conflicted at the moment. A big part of him didn't want to leave without giving the man something, while the other part of him wanted to let an Abnegation help this man.

"I…here." Aasim swallows heavily, reaching into his bag to pull out an orange he didn't eat at lunch. The man grinned wickedly and grabbed his wrist tightly instead of taking the orange. 

Fear and shock immediately rushed through Aasim, along with some adrenaline. His free hand curled up and he tried to snatch his wrist away.

The man chuckled and eyes Aasim closely. "Well, aren't you a unique one?" 

His chuckle sent shivers of disgust and anger down Aasim’s spine. Out of an unknown instinct, Aasim's fist flew out and struck the man, hard, making him stumble and fall on his ass.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Aasim spat and threw the orange at the man before rushing off down the street quickly. He didn't know what came over him back there, but the alarm bells that fired off in his head scared him. That man didn't have a trace of good in him at all, or at least that's what Aasim’s gut feeling told him. 

Either way, he was glad he was away from that vile man.

***

Aasim took a seat on the fountain outside of the Erudite sector, his thoughts racing as he waited for Minnie and Sophie, mainly Sophie to arrive. It doesn't take long. The color of Royal blue is noticeable down the stone pathways, her fiery red hair falling out of its bun. Aasim bit back an apology, but he didn't want to make up an excuse. He knew she was worried, and he hated the fact that he had to lie to her. 

"Sim!" Sophie called, her expression twisting into relief as she stopped in front of him. Minnie scowling at them from behind her twin.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Sophie's questions came out like rapid-fire, her eyes filled with concern. 

"I'm fine." The twins both looked at him with strange looks, like he was a totally different person. Aasim forced a small smile and crosses his arms. “When the test was over, I got sick. Must have been that liquid they gave us. I feel better now, though.”

Minnie seemed to be persuaded, she simply rolled her eyes and walked past him. Sophie, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. Aasim wanted to know why she could read him so easily.

"Did you take the bus today?" Aasim questions, hoping the change of subject would help his growing guilt fade away. 

"Unfortunately, " Sophie sighed, a chuckle passing through her lips as she looped her arm through his. Aasim hummed softly as they headed towards the glass doors.

"Mom and dad wanted us to, it gave us time to think about tomorrow." She said with a small shrug. 

Aasim’s heart dropped at the mention of the dreaded day tomorrow. He forces a smile to show Sophie some support as they enter the building, heading towards the elevators. When they enter, Aasim is silent. He knew Sophie has something to say, so he waited for her to speak.

Sophie finally sighed and turned to him, her eyes narrowing and her lips pursing. Aasim knew that look and the guilt ate at him. He didn't know if he could lie to her again, and Aasim hated lying period. But this was for his own protection.

"Are you going to tell me the truth, sim?" She questions softly.

Aasim sighed and bit down on his lip. Weighing his options he debated on changing the subject, but Sophie was smart, she would not be fooled.

"The truth is, " Aasim starts. "I'm not supposed to discuss it. And you're not supposed to ask." 

Sophie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I suppose you are right. Stubborn." She muttered and stepped off the elevator, Aasim quickly following. 

Aasim felt relieved that she dropped it, all he hoped now is that she would change the subject. 

"Your grandmother told me that your binder has been hurting you," Sophie says.

Aasim sighed, looked like his prayers have been answered.

"Yeah." Aasim nods, glancing at her as they walked down many halls. "But she has been so sick so I haven't had the time to make myself a new one." He explained.

Sophie frowned and stopped walking, her head tilting to the side. It was the same look she gave him when she showed her support when he came out as trans many years ago. Speaking of which, she has always been supportive, even with his decision of not wanting bottom surgery when Sophie brought up the question of top and bottom surgeries. 

_"You're still a man. It doesn't matter what genitalia you have. If anyone says otherwise, they are just ignorant." Sophie told him once._

Aasim kept those words close to his heart, thankful to have a friend like her. 

_Yet you still lied to hear about your results_. Aasim's smile faltered as the little voice sounded in his head. Quickly he pushed that away and his smile returned when Sophie pulled something from her messenger bag. 

The fabric she pulled out was black with red trims. It was a binder, different from his current one, but there was something about this one that sparked an interest in him.

"Soph...is that…" The words die on his lips.

Sophie chuckled and pressed the binder into his hands gently. "I planned on giving it to you tomorrow. But I think you might need it now." 

Her expression turned serious and she stepped closer and whispered, "I made this binder for you. It's made so you can run and exercise in, or combat in other words." 

Aasim blinked in shock and glanced up at her. How did she know he planned on switching? Was it obvious? Was his divergence obvious?

"I…Thank you, really." Aasim clears his throat when Sophie stepped back and her smile returned. He was most likely overreacting. 

"No problem, I'll be by in an hour for dinner alright? Mom and dad won't be home and its Minnies turn to watch Tennessee." She says and pats his shoulder before heading off. 

Aasim watched her walk away before looking down at the newly acquired binder in his hands. Sometimes his best friend was a mystery, but he loved her all in the same. Turning around he fishes his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

His grandmother wasn't home when he entered the apartment, he figured she was at her appointment. With a glance at the clock, he decided to bathe and try on the new binder. 

The binder ended up fitting well, covering his chest completely without any pain or pressure. Silently he reminded himself to thank Sophie when she came by for dinner. Walking out of his room, he remembers that he promised to cook tonight. 

With a small roll of his eyes, he makes his way to the kitchen to cook, wondering how dinner would play out. Hopefully, Sophie keeps her mouth shut and doesn't let it spill that he was sent home early. Aasim didn't want his grandmother stressed with worry, nor did he want to be questioned again.

***

By the time his grandmother and Sophie arrive, dinner is ready and the table is set. His grandmother hangs up her coat, the soft conversation between her and Sophie filling the silence. Aasim bit back a frown as he walked out of the kitchen, tomorrow, his grandmother would cook dinner for herself and have no one to keep her company or watch after her. 

“How did the test go?” His grandmother asks him as she took a seat at the table.   
  
Aasim bit back a grimace and ignored the pointed look Sophie threw his way before forcing a smile. If he was a candor he would be shamed by the faction for lying. 

“It was okay,” Aasim replies, pouring some tomato soup into the bowls, passing them to his grandmother and Sophie. This felt wrong, the lies. But he didn’t know who to trust. 

“I heard there was some kind of upset with one of the tests,” Sophie says, throwing Aasim a look and he took note that she was still upset. Shit. 

“So the rumours were true?” His grandmother frowned, setting down her glass of water. Like Sophie’s parents, his grandmother worked with the serums and tests, she is the one who oversees what serums are sent to the factions and health rooms. It didn’t surprise Aasim that word has gotten around Erudite so quickly. 

Sophie pursed her lips, her expression unreadable as she nodded, her nails tapping onto the table. “Apparently a student had a reaction to the serum and was sent home early.” Her eyes drift over to Aasim quickly before flicking back to his grandmother. 

Aasim held his breath, hoping Sophie wasn’t about to tell his grandmother that he was the one sent home as some type of revenge against him. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t know who. The student remains unknown.” Sophie says softly, smiling at his grandmother. Aasim let out a breath and sent a small smile over to Sophie who winked. Maybe she wasn’t holding a grudge after all. 

Dinner soon fell into silence, leaving Aasim alone to his thoughts about tomorrow, he really couldn’t stay here. Erudite could find out about his Divergence and who knows what they will do to him. Candor was out, they used the truth serum during initiation. He wasn’t even considering Amity, they were just too fucking happy for his taste. Abnegation was an option, but he wasn’t drawn to the selfless faction. Then there was Dauntless, and he could see himself wearing black and jumping from trains. 

A smile made its way onto his lips, looks like he might be going to Dauntless if his guilt doesn’t eat him alive by tonight. 

“Did you hear about the report Lilly and an unknown Erudite released?” Sophie says. Lilly was one of Dauntless’s leaders, and from the rumors, she was the cruelest one of them all. 

Aasim looked up. “A report? What report?” 

Sophie sighed and leaned forward in her seat, her fingers clasping together and her lips pursed. “They released a report attacking Rafael Baker, Amity’s leader.” 

Aasim arched a brow and crossed his arms. 

“What did it say?” He questions. 

“It said.” His grandmother spoke up this time, her expression twisting into one of disgust. “It said that Rafael was the reason his son left Amity and switched to Dauntless.” 

Two years ago, Amity, had its first member transfer to Dauntless. Aasim had remembered Sophie’s mom and grandmother talking about the incident in hushed whispers when they thought he was in his room sleeping. Aasim never met the boy and he didn’t even know his name, but he did hear that the boy lost his mother when he was just a baby. I 

“So you’re saying that he abused his son?” Aasim questions, rolling his eyes at the look Sophie threw his way. His grandmother nodded and stood up, picking up her dirty plate. “I always knew that man had something wrong with him.” She said before she walked into the kitchen. 

Aasim sighed and lowered his head as he stood up, knowing his grandmother wanted to be alone at the moment. Turning around, he offers Sophie a smile as he walked her to the front door, a comforting, yet awkward silence between them. 

“Aasim,” Sophie whispered, looking at him sternly as she opened the door. “We should think of ourselves and our families.” Her tone softens as she rests her hand on his shoulder. 

Aasim stared at her for a moment then wet his dry lips, deciding to say what they learned in school. “The tests don’t change our lives.” 

Sophie smiled, an unknowing look shining in her eyes. “But they do, Sim.” 

She removes her hand from his shoulder and walks out, closing the door behind her. Aasim only sighed deeply, he had a feeling that she knew he was switching tomorrow. He wished he could talk to her about it and not keep secrets, he didn’t know if she would understand. 

Locking the door, Aasim turned away and went upstairs to his room. His decision was simple and required bravery he wished he had when he had the option to tell his family. Switching off his light, he plops down on his bed, letting sleep pull him under. 

***

The car ride to the Choosing Ceremony is tense and stuffy. Aasim and his grandmother crammed into the car with Sophie's family. The smell of cigar smoke burns at Aasim's lungs, he wished that Sophie's father wouldn't have smoked while he was in the car.

When Aasim gets out of the car, a loud sigh left his lips. He hated being cramped up, it almost scared him. Aasim was thankful for the ride, but he wished they walked instead. 

Arching a brow, he glances over at Sophie, chuckling as he spotted her looking up to see the top of the Hub. It was the tallest building in the town. The building itself is fascinating and secretly, he wondered what it would feel like to climb the building. 

Tearing his gaze away, Aasim follows after his grandmother, Sophie silently falling in step beside him. Aasim envied how calm she was, he would be too, if he knew what he was going to actually pick. His options constantly weighed in his mind. 

By the time they enter the building, the elevator is almost full. With a grimace, Aasim crammed himself into the elevator next to Sophie. His best friend chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully and Aasim resisted the urge to flip her off.

The ride up is short and quick. Aasim doesn't have the time to wait for Sophie as the crowd starts to press him forward, out of the elevator and into the room where he will decide what to choose. 

The room is spacious, arranged in concentric circles. The stands that are usually empty are filled with sixteen years olds of every faction, along with their families. Once they pick, they aren't considered members until they complete initiation. For now, they are considered initiates.

A hand is pressed gently to his shoulder making him jump at the contact. Aasim smiled sadly once he realized that it was just his grandmother. 

"Your mother would be so proud if she was here." She whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. Aasim closed his eyes tightly, he knew that she was right and it made him miss his mother even more. 

"I know, " He forced out, trying not to cry. His mother was a touchy subject, the two rarely talking about her or her death.

His grandmother takes a step back and smiled at him before moving to take a seat. Once she was gone Aasim released a sad breath and looked over at Sophie when she approached. She reached out, their fingers clasping together. 

Aasim smiled at her then looked to the front, his eyes landing on the five metal bowls. Each bowl held something related to each faction. Burning coals for Dauntless. Water For Erudite. Stones for Abnegation. Soil for Amity. Glass for Candor. 

When Aasim is called up, he will walk up slowly and take the knife, not saying a word. He will be offered the knife and he will cut into his palm then sprinkle his blood into one of the factions he chooses. 

Aasim's blood could wind up on the glass or the sizzling coals. 

“No matter what happens, you are still my dorky best friend.” Sophie whispered to him as they moved to stand with the others. 

Aasim nodded and smiled at her, “No matter what.” He says. 

They shared another smile before moving to get in line with the others. The loud chatter filling their ears. The chatter calmed Aasim slightly, giving him a chance to try and calm down. Hopefully he wouldn’t have any regrets today when he leaves as an initiate.

The whole room goes silent when Rafael comes to stand at the podium between Dauntless and Erudite. He cleared his throat into the microphone. “Welcome,” He says. “Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony, welcome to the day all of your lives will change.” 

Aasim bit down on his bottom lip and gives Sophie’s hand a squeeze, keeping his eyes forward, finding himself zoning out. He’s heard this speech before, he knows what he has to do and Aasim knows the rules. Faction before blood. That rule was ignorant in Aasim’s opinion but he couldn’t speak out against it.

“Sophie Alexandria.” 

Aasim snapped out of his thoughts at the call of his best friend's name. With a quiet murmur of good luck, he lets go of her hand and watches her walk down the stairs slowly and confidently. When she stops in front of Rafael, he hands her the knife and steps out of the way. 

Sophie seemed to pause for a moment before dragging the blade across her palm. She froze for a moment, slightly hesitating between the Erudite and Candor bowls. Her hand thrusts out and her blood drops into the water. 

“Erudite.” Rafael calls out, by his tone he didn’t seem too surprised by her choice. 

The Erudite cheer behind him, their loud clapping annoying him. 

“I should have known.” Aasim teased her once she standing beside him again. 

Sophie rolled her eyes good naturedly, bumping his shoulder gently as Minevera is called up. 

Loud gasps soon fill the room and Aasim’s heart goes out to Sophie and her family. Minevera transferred. The Dauntless stood, clapping and cheering as they welcomed Minnie into a seat. 

Aasim frowned, glancing at Sophie. She didn’t seem too thrilled but her eyes held no malice against her twin. Before he could even get the chance to speak to Sophie his name is called. 

“Aasim Abibi.” 

“Go.” Sophie says softly, her hand pressing to his back to give him a light shove. 

The ringing in his ears is dull as he makes his way down the steps. As much as the thought of leaving his best friend and grandmother behind, Aasim knew that he didn’t belong here anymore. 

Rafeal offers him the knife. Aasim looks into his eyes as he took the knife, his eyes narrowed. He nods, and Aasim turned and approached the bowls. The light crackling of the burning coals are almost inviting and the water in the Erudite bowl is almost hypnotizing. Aasim tightens his grip on the knife in his right hand and cuts into his left palm. It stung, but he could barely feel it. 

Warm blood pools up into his palm and his arm thrusts out. Droplets of his blood drop onto the floor as his hand shifts, and his blood sizzles onto the coals. 

**_“Dauntless.”_ **


	3. Balance-III-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did some editing to this chapter! Chapter IV will be out soon!

Aasim kept his eyes on the floor as he stood behind the Dauntless-born initiates who chose to return to their birth faction. Faintly he could hear the last initiate make their choice- it was now time for them to leave. The Dauntless exit first, passing by the blue and white wearing men and women, his faction. Hesitantly he raised his head, sparing one last lingering glance towards his family. 

Once his eyes locked with his grandmothers, he began to wish that he hadn’t looked over at all. The disappointment and betrayal shining in her eyes made his heart drop. His heart clenched and he bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a sob, his eyes met Sophie's and relief spread through his chest. A proud smile was on her lips and she waved quickly over to him. 

Aasim nodded once and forced his gaze away, looking at Minnie who stood beside him. He would look after her for Sophie, he owed her so much. Turning his head, he looks forward. The crowd of Dauntless moves, leading them to the stairs rather than the elevators. 

Loud whoops reach his ears and everyone starts to run. A small smile slowly tugs at the corner of his lips and a sense of belonging and freedom bubbles inside of him. A small laugh left his lips as he pushed his legs harder, running down the many flights of stairs.

By the time he reached the first floor, he was breathless as they burst through the front door. The air outside is crisp and cool, the setting sun making the sky look orange and shining dimly down on the hub. It was breathtaking.

The Dauntless sprawl across the streets, narrowly missing the passing cars and people. Aasim rolled his eyes at the stupidity and pushed his legs faster, passing Minerva. He was thankful that he was conditioned to all this running, those morning runs with Sophie were proving to be a great advantage.

Aasim stops himself just in time before he could trip over the train tracks. His sense perked when he felt the light vibrations under his feet, the train was nearing.

"Holy shit, we have to jump on that?" An Amity boy mumbled from beside him. 

Aasim rolled his eyes, and briefly eyed the other boy in distaste. "No shit, sherlock." He huffed, biting back a laugh the boy scoffed.

The crowd around him quickly spreads out into a line as the train started to glide toward them. The doors of the carts stood open, waiting for passengers to jump on.

Aasim took a breath, deciding not to waste anytime.

Aasim steps forward and jogs besides one of the carts, before throwing himself inside. A slight hiss passed through his lips as his knees smacked against the train floors.

A faint yell reached his ears. Curiously, he peeks out the train door. The Amity boy from before was lagging behind, his arms pumping as if that would help him catch up. It was too late, the Amity boy fell to his knees.

Aasim forced his gaze away, that boy was now factionless. That could happen to anyone at any time.

"Tough luck. He should have been quicker." An Amity girl laughed, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

Aasim chuckled and eyed her. She was different, her eyes were kind yet held so much determination. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Was he a friend of yours?" 

The girl shook her head, snorting softly as she crossed her arms. "As if." She grinned, arching a brow when he plopped himself down onto the floor.

Aasim sighed and motioned her to take a seat next to him. "A fast train means wind." He says. "Wind means falling out. Get down."

"What textbook did you swallow?" She joked, sitting down next to him, straightening out her skirt. I'm Brody by the way." 

Aasim chuckled and briefly looked around the train car, his eyes finally settling onto her. "It's basic knowledge, and I'm Aasim." He says simply.

Brody arches a brow, her hair falling from her bun, her red hair falling into her eyes. Aasim tsked and crossed his arms, the sounds of the train and the chatter from the others soothing him. His thoughts seemed to drift and all he could think about was the look that crossed his grandmother's face. 

There was no doubt that he was braindead traitorous in her eyes. With a sigh he played with the hem on his trousers, he knew that he shouldn't be thinking like this but he couldn't help it. His grandmother was the only family he had left and he lost her.

"You know where we are headed?" Brody asks.

Aasim blinked and pushed those thoughts away from his mind. "Dauntless headquarters. But I don't know where that is really." He replies.

Brody lets out a dry laugh and leans her head against the wall. "Maybe they are mole people, they come from the underground?" 

Aasim pursed his lips, biting back the obvious smile. Brody was different from the others in her old faction, she has humor and drive. Maybe he wasn't entirely alone here. 

"Funny. For a hippie." Aasim grinned at the mock look of hurt that crossed her face. 

"Oh so the nose has a sense of humor, eh?" Brody smirked.

Aasim rolled his eyes, his lips parting in a small chuckle. 

"Holy shit!" A Candor boy exclaimed, his eyes wide in terror. "They are jumping off!"

Aasim shared a look with Brody before moving to his feet, the train had slowed slightly. Peering out the window, Aasim could see that the Candor boy who was shouting was right: The Dauntless members in the cars ahead were jumping out as they passed, landing on the rooftop.

His stomach started to knot and his hands shook. Aasim wasn't afraid of heights but he didn't quite fancy the idea of jumping out of a moving train. 

"Hey," 

A hand slides into his, squeezing tightly. Aasim gulped and looked to the side, his eyes meeting Brody's nervous ones. "We are in this together," She tells him firmly, her hold on his hand tight.

With a small smile he gave her a curt nod and took many steps back with her. Their backs press against the wall and they are silent before running forward, leaping off the train.

When he jumped he felt weightless, his hand slipped from Brody's as he clumsily landed on the rooftop. The gravel cuts into his arm, tearing the fabric of his vest.

Brody laughed loudly next to him and he can't help it but to join in. The thrill was exciting and filled him with energy. He didn't think he would want to jump off the train again, but he did.

"Well, that was better than I imagined." Brody said with a chirp to her tone. 

Aasim nodded vigorously and helped her to her feet, brushing the lingering gravel from her shoulders. "You have a cut on your shoulder." He tells her, inspecting the small but deep cut on her shoulder.

Brody shrugged and swats his hands away, looking at the cut. Her lips purse and she released a deep sigh. 

"There is nothing I can do now." Brody says, wiping away the remaining blood. "I'll have one of the doctors check it out."

Aasim frowned worriedly but nodded slowly. She was right and there was nothing he could do about it, he had nothing to patch her up with it. Aasim bit back a wince, his Abnegation was showing, he needed to be careful or his Divergence would be suspected.

"Alright," 

Aasim stepped back slightly, offering her a strained smile as the crowd started to move past them.

"Listen up! My name Is Javier! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" Shouts a man at the other end of the roof. He is an older man, by the looks of it in his mid to late twenties, he had kind brown eyes but they seemed to harden as he looked at a few of the transfers. The man stepped down from the ledge and looked at them all, his eyes narrowed.

“Several stories below us is the members’ entrance to our compound. If you can’t muster the will to jump off, you don’t belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first.” Javier looks at them, his expression twisted with amusement and slight irritation.

"You want us to jump off a ledge? Are you mad?" A Candor girl questions. She has short blonde hair and was a bit shorter than him. Her mouth hangs open. 

Aasim doesn't understand why it shocks her.

"Why of course," Javier grins, folding his arms.

"Is there water at the bottom?"

Javier shrugs casually and raises his brows. "Who knows?"

The crowd seems to quiet down, looking around and avoiding Javier's eyes. Aasim glances at Brody and sighed, taking a step forward.

"Oh look a nose trying to be brave." A boy snickered from behind him.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Marlon." A girl snapped.

Aasim doesn't let it bother him as he stepped up onto the ledge, barely catching the smile Javier threw his way. The wind whips through his clothing, snagging at his vest as he looks down the hole. This was a scare tactic, Aasim knew that he would land safely down below.

Without thinking, he jumps. The air howls in his ears as the ground surges toward him, growing and expanding. His heart is thumping and his muscles tense. Darkness surrounds him as he drops through the hole.

He hits something hard and it knocks the wind out of him. A loud wheeze leaves his lips and he tries to catch his breath. Both his arms and legs sting and ache.

A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. Aasim looks up as a loud laugh bubbles from his lips. He just jumped from a roof. Another laugh leaves him as the net shakes.

He had to get off, get his feet back onto solid ground. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees many hands stretching towards him, reaching out he grabs the first one his hand brushes over and rolls himself to the edge. Aasim would have fallen to the floor face first if he didn't catch him in time.

"He" is the young man attached to the hand he is holding. He has dark brown eyes and freckles decorate his face, his dreads were pulled back into a bun. A small smirk tugs at his lips. Aasim couldn't look away, something about those dark brown eyes were captivating. 

Aasim frowned when he moved his hands away from his upper arms. Standing up straight, Aaism looked around, they were standing on a platform, ten feet off the ground. Around them is an open cave.

"Thank you," Aasim says.

"Well, I am surprised." A voice from behind them calls. The voice belongs to a boy with brown hair and green eyes, he was taller than both of them and handsome in Aasim's opinion. The boy smirks at him and winks. "A nose having the balls to leave their faction and to jump first?" 

"There is a reason why he left them, Mitch." The boy says, a slight edge to his tone. "What's your name?"

Aasim sighed and shook his head, not understanding why he was so flustered. 

"Nothing to be nervous about, just ignore Mitch." He chuckled, a smile at the corner of his lips.

Aasim laughs lightly and crosses his arms. "I'm Aasim." He says firmly.

"Aasim." Mitch repeated, moving closer to them, elbowing the other in the side. "Make the announcement, Louis." 

_So that's his name._ Aasim wondered, looking into Louis's deep brown eyes yet again.

Louis sighed and shoved Mitch slightly, a small smile taking over his lips. "First jumper-Aasim!"

Louis turned his attention back to him as the others cheered, Mitch moving to the net to help Brody out who landed with a scream and bubbling laugh. 

"Welcome to Dauntless, _Aasim._ " Louis whispered to him, resting his hand on his back. 

\---

When all the initiates stand on solid ground again, Louis and Mitch lead them down a narrow tunnel. The walls are made of stone and the ceiling was sloped. Aasim felt like he was in a mineshaft he read about in his history books and for a minute he thinks he was split from the others. Not until a shoulder bumps into his.

A Dauntless born stops abruptly in front of him, and Aasim smacks right against the girls back. With a groan, Aasim takes a step back and rolls his eyes.

"This is where we usually divide," Mitch spoke up, turning around to face them, jabbing Louis in the side with his elbow, making the other sigh and glare.

"But this year, considering the shortage of transfers, we are combining the Dauntless Borns and transfers." Louis crosses his arms and raises his brows at the Dauntless burns. "I don't think you will need a tour. You are free to leave."

Mitch stepped up and waves the Dauntless born towards him, leading them down a dark pathway. As they left, Aasim glanced around at the remaining transfers. Only two Erudites, himself and Minnie. One Amity, and Three Candor. No Abnegation.

Louis took a step towards them. “Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor,” he says. "My name is Louis." 

"Wait." Marlon, a Candor boy who resembled a rat in Aasim's opinion stepped up. "Is your last name Baker?"

"Not that it's any of _your_ business." Louis said, folding his arms. "Do you have a problem or do you like sticking your nose in other people's business?" 

Marlon seemed shocked but took a few steps back, slightly shaking his head. "No."

“Splendid. We’re about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It—”

Marlon snickers, his lips pulling back into what he probably thought was a smile. "The pit? What a clever name."

Louis walked toward Marlon, his brows knitting together and his eyes narrowing. His cold brown eyes stare Marlon down.

"What's your name?" He asks quietly.

Marlon doesn't answer. He just avoids Louis's gaze, his face pale and his hands shaking.

"I asked you a question." Louis spat. "What. Is. Your. Name?" He repeats, leaning closer to Marlon's face.

"M-Marlon." He squeaked out. 

“Well, Marlon, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction,” he hisses. “The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?” Louis smirked, his eyes staring holes into Marlon.

Marlon blinked and nodded rapidly.

Louis chuckles darkly under his breath, moving towards the shadowed end of the path. Aasim followed silently with the others.

"Well, he seems _lovely._ " Brody chuckles.

Aasim arches a brow and looks at her. "He probably doesn't like bombarding questions. I don't really blame him." Aasim shrugged. 

Aasim then realizes that he needs to be wise around Louis. He seemed placid towards him on the platform, but now it made him weary.

Louis pushes a set of double doors open, and we walk into the place he called “the Pit.”

"Fascinating," Aasim mumbled under his breath.

The pit is the right word for it. The underground cavern seemed to go on and looked structurally sound. It was oddly beautiful in Aasim's opinion and he found himself falling for his new home.

A slant of orange light stretches across one of the rock walls. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and, above them, a building that lets in sunlight. It must have looked like just another city building when they passed it on the train.

Different colored lights hang all around the place, giving off a multicolored glow. Children run throughout the place, though Aasim sees no elderly. 

"Follow me," Louis calls to them, waving a hand.

Aasim forces his attention to Louis's retreating figure and spies a tattoo peeking from behind the collar of his shirt. He seemed to tame, so Dauntless. Louis was the picture perfect Dauntless.

Louis leads them to a suspiciously dark side of the pit. As they near, Aasim hears a faint roar. Looking to his left, he sees water rushing down the hole, a light mist of water hitting him in the face. 

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!” Louis shouts. “A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You’ve been warned.” His eyes seemed to soften.

Aasim narrows his eyes. Maybe he was looking too much into Louis's reaction, either way it wasn't his business.

Aasim sighed and stayed quiet as Louis led them through a gaping hole in the wall. The sound of distinctive chatter reached his ears. It was the dining room and the smell coming from the room was heavenly and made his mouth water. Once they entered, members of the Dauntless stood and began to clap and cheer. The sound fills him with a sense of unknown pride. Brody smiled, and a second later so does Aasim.

They find empty seats. Brody leads him to an almost empty table in the back. Aasim sits in between her and Louis, Minerva sitting across from them with a blonde Candor girl and A Dauntless born.

"Aasim." Minerva catches his attention. "This is Clementine and Violet." She points at the two besides her. 

Aasim offered the two a smile, a small smirk on his lips at the sight of the two girls holding hands. "Nice to meet you," Aasim chuckled. "Um are you two a thing?"

Aasim was curious. How was it possible for them to date when they used to be in opposite factions?

Clementine chucked, her amber eyes filled with amusement. Silently she glances at Violet and they share a nod. "Yeah we are." 

Aasim smiled softly and nodded, looking down at the assortment of food spread out on the table. His nose wrinkled slightly when Brody pushed a glass of milk towards him.

"What?" Violet spoke up. "You never seen a glass of milk before?

Aasim frowned and put some food onto his plate. 

Minnie rolled her eyes and moved the glass away. Her eyes filled with annoyance as she looked Brody up and down. "He can't drink milk." 

"He's lactose intolerant," Louis says, noticing the confused expression on Brody's face. 

Aasim offered him a small smile and nodded, turning to Brody to sooth her. "You had no way of knowing." He chuckled.

The table goes silent as they eat, the chatter from the other tables gives off a home vibe. But the silence doesn't last long. The doors swing open and a boy walks in. His cold blue eyes scan the room, and his lips seem to pull back into a sneer as he made his way over. 

Louis seemed to tense and mumble soft curses under his breath. "What can I do for you, Justin?" He questions, not looking up from his dinner. 

Justin spared the group a mere glance before turning his nose up at them. 

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Louis?" 

Louis releases a sigh from his lips before straightening up in his seat. "This is Aasim and Brody."

"Ooh, a nose and a hippy." Justin snickered, offering them a sickening smile. Aasim wanted to smack that smile away. "We'll see how long you both last." Justin smirked before looking at Louis.

Aasim bit down on his lip and curled his fists. He needed to keep his attitude in check, he wasn't going to fuck this up.

Justin taps his fingers against the table. His knuckles are scabbed over, right where they would split if he punched something too hard.

“What have you been doing lately, Lou?” he asks.

Louis sets his cup down and sighed softly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well. Carver has been telling me that you have been talking to Javi about joining leadership." Justin glared accusingly at him. 

"Oh blow it out Carvers ass. He is just a sodden drunk. It's why he isn't a leader. It's also why you are just a leader in training." Louis stood up. "An afterthought."

Justin growled under his breath before storming away. Loudly demanding to know where Javi is. 

Aasim arched a brow and watched Louis sit back down. What the hell just happened?

"What was that?" Clementine hissed.

"That was Justin. A leader in training." Louis says, taking a sip of his drink.

"But he's so young." Aasim pointed out.

Louis turned his head and looked at him. "In Dauntless it doesn't matter. You can be sixteen and be a leader."

Aasim sighed and opened his mouth. "Are you two friends?" He questions.

Louis cocked his head to the side and smirked. "No. We are both in the same initiation class."

Aasim arched a brow. So his feeling was right. "So you are a transfer?" He crosses his arms.

Louis rolled his eyes, his expression darkening. "I thought I was going to have trouble with Candors. But Erudites too?" Louis scoffed.

"Well," Aasim smirked. "It must be because you are so approachable." 

Louis stared intently at him and Aasim stared back. He wasn't afraid of Louis. Aasim hummed softly and narrowed his eyes, challenging him.

"Be careful, Sim." Louis chuckled and stood up, making his way out.

Aasim's stomach dropped and he swallowed heavily, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. 

"I'm developing a theory," Brody chuckled.

Aasim turned his head. "And what would that be?"

Brody smiled and picked up her drink. "That you have a death wish." 

Aasim lets out a loud laugh. "Maybe I do."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Balance-IV-

After dinner, Louis disappears without a word. Justin leads them down a series of hallways without telling them where they are going. Aasim doesn't understand why Justin, a leader in training was showing them around.

But the only thing was on his mind was what Justin had up his sleeve. He had this constantly aura about him that just breathed trouble, it worried Aasim.

"Gather around!" Justin calls, stopping in front of a brown wooden door.

"As some of you may know. I'm Justin. One of your soon to be leaders." Justin explains.

"I'm going to make this quick, as some of you had the rules explained to you. But here is one of the new rules." Justin says, leaning back against the door. 

"Some of you will pass initiation. Some of you won't." Justin smirked.

Gasps and murmurs were heard all around the room, everyone talking over each other. Though Aasim isn't surprised, he knew this already. He remembered his grandmother explaining it to him a few months ago.

"What do you mean by that?" Brody questions from beside him, her hand encasing his own.

Justin looked over, pushing off the door so he could stand in front of her. "If you don't pass, you are done, cut." He paused for a moment. "You will become factionless." 

"But that's not fair!" Marlon protested, sheer panic shining in his eyes. "If we had known-"

“Are you saying that if you had known this before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn’t have chosen Dauntless?” Justin snaps, his lips curling into a sneer. “Because if that’s the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won’t matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward and cowards don't belong in Dauntless, now do they?"

Justin turned back around towards the brown double doors and pushed them open. Glancing over his shoulder he smirked at them all. "You chose Dauntless. Now Dauntless chooses you." 

Justin walked into the dorms, urging them to follow. Aasim didn't speak as he followed, his gaze set on the ground. He will be Dauntless, he will. 

"This is your dorm. Sleep wherever you like, just don't get frisky." Justin informed them as he walked out, roughly brushing past Brody.

"What a pig." Brody murmurs under her breath.

"He's always been like that," Clementine rolled her eyes, walking to two beds in the corner, Violet following her. "You won't get used to him." 

"Oh lovely," Aasim scoffed and walked to one of the bunks. "I'll take the bottom bunk?" He turned to look at Brody.

"Sure," She says with a shrug.

Aasim nodded and picked up the night clothes on the bed. Nervously he looked around, he didn't want to get changed in front of everyone. 

"Something wrong?" Brody frowned.

Aasim quickly shook his head and rushed into the wash rooms with his clothes in hand. Normally he was confident, but he was in a new place and he didn't know their views about transgenders. With a small breath, he gets dressed quickly, slipping back on the binder Sophie made him and the black tshirt. 

Silently he slipped into bed and just lay there and listened to the others breathing. Heat swells behind his eyes as he thinks about the day's events. He was afraid, though he knew he would make it. Aasim couldn't help but think about anything happening to his grandmother, he left her alone.

Aasim wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't let himself break. There was a point to be proven.

\----

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight.” Louis explains, picking up one of the guns. Aasim looked up and shuddered when Louis pressed the gun into his hand without looking at him.

“Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so we don’t need to teach you that.” Mitch adds, passing the guns out to the other. 

Aasim wasn't surprised that the Dauntless expected them to hit the ground running. Though he did wish that they would give them more that five hours of sleep. His body was still heavy from sleep and the craving for coffee was maddening.

“Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time. Though some of you probably won't improve." Louis explained, his voice carrying over the group.

Aasim stares at the weapon in his hand. Unlike some of the transfers here, he was used to firing a gun. In Erudite, they trained in firearms in self defense. Although he didn't quite understand why they would, he had an itching suspicion it had to do with the change of leadership when he was ten years old.

“We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear,” Louis says, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental. You will be pushed to your breaking point." Mitch says, standing beside Louis, a brief look of pity crossing his features. 

"I don't understand…" Marlon yawned through his words. "What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

Louis scoffed and flipped the gun around in his hands, pressing the barrel to Marlon's forehead, clicking the bullet into place. Marlon froze in place with his lips parted, the yawn dead in his mouth. 

"Always the Candors with the dumb questions." Mitch muttered under his breath.

"Wake. Up," Louis hissed at Marlon. “You are holding a loaded gun, you dumb cock. Act like it.”

Louis lowered the gun. Once the immediate threat is gone, Marlon's eyes harden and his lips curl back. Aasim was surprised, usually Marlon would have something smart to say. A Candor being silenced was pleasing at times, considering they never shut up.

"You are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you’re prepared to defend yourself. Does that answer your question?" Louis sighed and turned away from them. "This is information you will need during stage one. So pay attention."

He faces the wall with the targets on it—one square of plywood with three green circles on it for each of us. He stands with his feet apart, holds the gun in both hands, his stance perfect and with a breath he fires. Louis didn't hesitate, nor did he flinch. Out of the corner of Aasim noticed Brody cringing, silently he looked at her motioning for her to plug her ears. 

"Thanks, I don't know if I can get used to the sound." Brody whispered under her breath.

Aasim nodded and turned back to his target, his feet apart and the gun held in both hands. Taking a breath he fires twice, both bullets hitting the middle. 

"Impossible," Marlon muttered. 

Aasim could feel his glare burning into him, though he didn't pay him any mind as he kept on shooting. 

"What do you think you are playing here?" Marlon snapped, storming over. "How are you cheating?"

Aasim groaned and lowered his gun, the others around him quieting down. Looked like he bruised Marlon's ego some more, somehow. 

"My god, Marlon." Violet snapped, moving to stand next to Brody, Clementine besides her. "Do you have to make everything a big fucking deal?"

Marlon scoffed and huffily crossed his arms. "Was I talking to you? No. Now shut up." He spit.

"No." Clementine snapped. "It looks like you were harassing _our_ friend for being better than you."

"I'd shut up if I was you." Marlon hissed, an ugly smile on his lips. "He will only stab you in the back."

"You're the one to talk!" Brody accused, moving towards him, only to be stopped when Aasim grabbed her arm gently.

"It's okay, guys." Aasim spoke up, releasing Brody's arm, a small smirk slowly tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"I don't listen to ones who throw their lollies out of their basket because they didn't get their way. What?" Aasim drawls, noticing Marlon's expression. "Did I hurt your feelings? Bruise your ego some more? Fuck off and stop being a coward." Aasim continues and waves him off.

Marlon growled and stepped forward, his fists curling tightly as if he was going to strike at any time.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Louis snapped and shoved Marlon back. "Envy is cowardly, fall out of line again and I'll take away points. Understand?"

Marlon nodded quickly, his mouth closed tightly. Louis smirked and turned around. Aasim almost gulped when their eyes met. "Get back to shooting." Louis demands no heat behind his words.

By the time they break for lunch, Aasim's arms are a bit stiff and his fingers ached. It's been a while since he fired a gun for that long. On their way to lunch, Brody invites Clementine and Violet to sit with them, along with Minerva.

Aasim sighed as he looked down at his plate, pushing his chicken parmesan around. His thoughts drift back to his aptitude test. The way Tony warned him was frightening, were Divergents really hunted? Dangerous? If he let his guard down who would be the one to kill him?

"Oh my god. That was you?" Minerva chuckled, arching a brow at Clementine. "You are the one who gave Malron a wedgie in class?"

"Of course," Clementine replies with a laugh. "Marlon is a dick. I had to do something." 

Aasim smiled at his friend's banter, though he was worried. What if he was putting them in danger by simply being with them? He didn't want them to get hurt because of him.

"Aasim." Brody calls. She snaps her fingers in his face. "You okay?" She questions.

Aasim looked up and nodded grimly, he didn't feel like talking as the pit of dread grew in his stomach. "Um I'm just not hungry, I'm going to walk around for a bit." He forced out and quickly got up, rushing from the room.

Once he was in the hall he released a shaky breath, his back pressing against the wall and his eyes closed tightly. His heart pounded in his chest harshly, why did he have to panic and over think? Though his panic attack was within reason, the thought of the ever impending danger was looming over his head. 

_Divergent._

How could being Divergent be so dangerous?

"You okay, Kid?" A man snapped in his face, startling him.

Looking up, Aasim let out a relieved breath and forced a small smile at Javier. Of course the leader of Dauntless had to be the one to find him. _Amazing._

"I'm fine, sir. Just have a lot on my mind." Aasim forced out. 

Javier scoffed and arched a brow at him. "You mean you being Divergent?"

Aasim froze and his eyes widened in horror, his heart thrashed in his chest and he took several steps back. "Excuse me?" He hissed.

"I'm not a threat kid,Tony told me. You are just like us. Divergent." Javier quickly replied, hesitantly resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-you are? You know Tony?" Aasim's questions came out like rapid fire.

"Of course I know Tony, he is my husband after all." Javier chuckled. "And he told me about you, said you needed some guidance." 

"Guidance? About what, Sir?" Aasim questions, tilting his head. 

"Being Divergent," Javier whispered and looked around briefly. "I'll explain while I walk you to your next part of training for the day." 

Numbly, Aasim nods and follows after him. Hopefully, Javier is telling the truth, he needed all the help he could get right now.

"Also, Aasim?" Javier called while they walked. 

"Um, yeah?" Aasim looked up.

"Don't call me sir, I'm not old. Call me Javi. It's what friends and family call me."

Aasim nodded wearily and eyed him. "How can I trust you?" There could be a possibility of Javi lying about all of this.

"Well," Javi starts. "You can't really. But I know how you feel. I wouldn't trust me either."

Aasim didn't reply as he followed Javi down the halls, maybe having allies would be a big help. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Balance -V-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to rewrite half of this chapter! More to come!

Javi led him to a new room at the end of the hall. The black metal door seemed to shine in the dull hallway lighting. Javi spared him a glance as he pushed the door open. The room was huge, with a wood floor that is cracked and creaky and has a large circle painted in the middle. On the left wall is a green board—a chalkboard. Initiates names were neatly written in order, almost mockingly. Hanging at three-foot intervals along one end of the room were faded punching bags.

"This is part of stage one, physical testing. Luckily you don't have to hide your Divergence during this stage." Javi says, propping the door open. "But during stage two you will have to." 

Aasim worried on his bottom lip as he tore his gaze away from the punching bags. "I don't understand why I have to hide being Divergent?" He questions, keeping his voice low.

Javi sighed deeply from his place near the doorway, running a hand through his hair he glanced around before motioning Aasim near the punching bags. "Last year, one of the transfers went missing two days into stage two. Four days later her body was found at the bottom of the Chasm. She was Divergent Aasim, they killed her because of it." Javi explained, sparing him a glance.

Aasim fell silent for a moment, Javi's words replaying on a constant loop. This couldn't be true. He didn't want to believe that the girl was taken out for simply being Divergent. Although, Aasim knew he was denying the truth to keep himself calm. Swallowing heavily he looked up at Javi, trying to piece together the right words before speaking. 

"What are we?" Aasim whispers, "Why is being Divergent such a threat?"

Javi was silent for a moment before he spoke, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "We don't conform. Our minds work in a million different ways. They're scared of us. Stage two of training is where you are most at risk. They're gonna get inside your head and watch how you respond to fear. But you can pass. You can make it."

"Who is afraid of us?" Aasim questions.

"Erudite," Javi replied quickly. They're actively seeking them out, some of Dauntless leadership is involved."

A sense of dread washes over him, though it wasn't such a big surprise, his birth faction craved control and order and Divergents threw off the balance in their minds. The more he dwelled on it, the more disgusted he grew with his birth faction. Closing his eyes, he took several breaths before offering Javi a weak smile. Before he could utter a word, Louis stalked into the room with the other initiates close behind. 

"Javier. I didn't know you were sitting in on today's session." Louis says, keeping his eyes trained on the older male, barely paying him any mind.

Javi plastered a smile and crossed his arms, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I must have forgotten to inform you," He turned his gaze to the others before glancing at him briefly.

"Go join the others, initiate. We can continue our conversation on a later date" Javi says, placing his hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him towards the lined up initiates. 

Swallowing heavily, Aasim averts his gaze forward and moves away from them, faintly heating bits of their conversation. A sense of dread stabs at his heart, he wondered if Louis knew, the older boy had an observant eye.

"Are you feeling okay?" Brody questions in a whisper once he stood beside her. 

"I'm fine," Aasim replied curtly, internally cringing, he should be like this to her when she was only expressing her concerns. "Sorry, just have a bad headache." He looked up and met her eyes, his lips twisting into an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, you don't need to justify yourself," Brody says with a lighthearted laugh. There was so much Amity in her still, it was comforting, and reminded him of his grandmother's gentle nature.

“As I said this morning,” says Louis, catching the group's attention. "Next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges—which you will need if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless.”

Aasim couldn't think about having a life here at Dauntless, all he could think about was passing initiation.

“We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other,” Louis eyes them as he spoke, his eyes mild and judging. “So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don’t learn fast will get hurt. Those who don't learn won't survive."

Louis names a few punches, demonstrating each one as he does, first against the air and then against the punching bag.

Aasim caught on quickly while he practiced, it didn't take him long to fix his posture so it looked like how Louis showed them. To most the kicks he showed were harder, but to Aasim they were easy to grasp and learn, even though he only showed the basics. The punching bag stings his hands, his skin turning red, the bag swings back at each strike he throws at it, it's not impressive but he was getting there at least. All around him is the sound of skin hitting the leather fabric of the punching bags. 

Louis wonders through the crowd of initiates watching them as they go through the movements. When he stops in front of him, Aasim swears his insides twist as if someone was stirring them up with a spoon. Louis stares at him, his eyes following his body, from his head to his feet- not lingering anywhere.

  
"Firm up your posture, it will put more power behind your strikes." Louis says, pressing a hand to his stomach, "Keep tension here." 

Aasim's heart pounds so hard his chest hurts. His cheeks darken and he looked up at Louis with wide eyes. They lock eyes for a split second and Aasim finds himself getting lost in those dark brown eyes of his. 

After a second, Louis removes his hand and walks away. The pressure of where Louis's hand still lingers and Aasim had to remind himself to breathe again. A part of him wanted to speak about it, but he decided against it and continued to practice.

~~~

When Louis dismisses them for dinner, Brody nudges him as they leave the room.

"I feared for your life for a second, Sim. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't break you in half." Brody arched a brow, "He is very curious to me at times, you never know what he is thinking."

"Yeah. He’s…” Aasim looks over his shoulder at him. He is quiet and remarkably self-possessed. But he wasn’t afraid that he would hurt him. “…definitely intimidating,” he finally says.

Minerva, who is in front of them, turns around once they reach the Pit and announces, "I want to get a tattoo."

"A tattoo of what?" Clementine asks from behind them, her arm round Violet's waist. 

  
“I don’t know.”Minerva laughs. “I just want to feel like I’ve actually left the old faction. Stop brooding about it." She shrugged.

"Yeah, can you brood quietly from now on?" Brody chuckled, poking at Minerva's thick arm “I think you’re right. We’re half in, half out right now. If we want all the way in, we should look the part.” 

Brody and Clementine throw him a look.

"No. I am not dying my hair. A tattoo and maybe a piercing is alright, but I am not dying my hair." Aasim crossed his arms, making Brody pout and Violet chuckle.

"I gotta agree with Sim here," Violet says and offers him a smile. 

"Fine, you noobs. We can go get tattoos." Clementine smirked and took Viole's hand.

Now that training was over for the day, they had the time to do whatever they wanted until it's time to sleep. The idea almost makes him feel giddy, but Aasim thinks it's the fatigue.

  
The tattoo parlor was full of people when they arrived, Minerva immediately knew what she wanted and parted from the group, heading to an available artist.

Aasim moved to the display wall, looking over the many designs hung on the wall for him to choose from, but one particular design catches his eye. It's a sketch of a bird, a light flame surrounding its wings, the eyes sharp as if it was going to strike prey.

"It's a Phoenix." A voice says from behind him. "Pretty, right?"

Aasim turns around to see Tony standing there. He felt like he was back in the aptitude testing room again, he wasn't expecting to see Tony here.

"Well, hello there." Tony smiled, "Javi told me he spoke to you."

Aasim smiled softly, "He was helpful, with the advice. Thank you," 

Tony chuckles, picking up the Phoenix design. "Follow me. I can give you the tattoo." He motions for Aasim to follow. Blinking in surprise, Aasim hesitantly follows him. 

"You work here?" He questions as they enter a room with a single black leather chair with a tattoo gun next to it.

"Well, being a leader can get boring sometimes, and I always loved to draw," Tony says as he closed the door behind them. "Take a seat and I'll get the gun and colors ready."

Nodding, Aasim moved to the seat and sat down, letting out a content sigh, his eyes looking up at the ceiling, the faint noises of Tony prepping the tattoo gun beside him. 

"I know you are probably scared, but you had to know. Since Lilly became one of the leaders, she has been hungry for control and power." Tony says, his tone low and somewhat bitter. 

"Why does she hate Divergents?" Aasim asked, his stomach starting to churn with anxiety and fear once again. 

"Because she can't control us. It's the control she wants." Tony paused for a moment, "There are rumors that Erudite wants to overthrow Abnegation. Some of the Dauntless leadership share these views." 

Aasim blew out a shaky breath and sat forward, resting his head in his hands, this was all too overwhelming.

"But from what we know, this is just a rumor as of now. We are looking into it." Tony says, calming his racing nerves for the time being.

Swallowing heavily, Aasim nodded and sat back against the chair. He couldn't stress himself out over this, he has initiation to worry about.

"Now," Tony says after a brief moment of silence, picking up the tattoo gun. "Where do you want your tattoo?" 

A slight smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he rolled up his sleeve and pointed at his shoulder. "Here." 

"Good choice," Tony grinned.

~~~

"There you are!" Clementine called once he stepped out of the room. "Did you get your tattoo?" 

Aasim chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. "I did," he pulled back the bandages on his right shoulder. 

"A Phoenix?" Clementine questioned, studying the tattoo inquisitively. "Does it have a meaning?" 

"Rebirth and strength." He told her before wrapping the bandages back around his arm. 

Clementine hummed quietly and smiled at him. "Come on," she took his hand. "Let's go watch Minerva squirm while she gets her nose pierced." A laugh escaped her lips as she led him to the others.

"Oh God, I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and you are already rebelling?" He mused with a fond smile on his lips.

"Well," Violet says as he came up beside him, once they stepped behind the chair Minerva was sitting in. "Your fault for leaving us alone, so don't blame us." She snorted. 

"Vi has a point," Brody smirked, snorting with laughter when Minerva hisses in pain.

Aasim snickered under his breath and rolled his eyes. Though his doubt started to resurface and his stomach churned once again. He had to be careful about who he considered a friend here.

"You okay?" Brody bumped his shoulder, concern flashing in her eyes.

Aasim swallowed heavily once again and forced a smile, "Of course, just tired is all." He muttered.

Brody narrowed her eyes but didn't press the subject. 

Running a hand through his hair, he glanced outside the parlor, his eyes widening as he noticed Louis' retreating form. 

  
  



End file.
